A Style A Day
by Military Mechanic
Summary: A style a day keeps the creativity-cat at bay, or so I've been told. So, to try and keep that nasty creature from stealing my muse, I've taken up this new challenge. One style a chapter, six chapters, a different story each time. written for the Warriors Challenge Forum
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so, i recently joined this forum, right? well, one of the challenges on it (and you people know how much i love challenges) was called the Six Day Challenge. where, essentially, i have to do six chapters. each chapter has to be done up with a different writing style. this chapter is a drabble - which i do love writing. so, exactly 100 hundred words. enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, they wonder about her. Songpaw, that is. They know that her mother was killed by rouges. They know she never knew her father. They know that she is a brilliant fighter but not good at much else, save watching the sky.

She is a mystery.

Sometimes, she wonders about them. Her Clan, that is. Cats that fight and maul each other. Why? Not for freedom, because they already have that. Not for prey, because there is plenty of that for everyone. Not for each other, certainly, because they cannot even see when their own kin is dead inside.

They are a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow. this one is just pathetic. i guess this is why i don't write in first person very often, huh? i'm like completely incapable of making lenghty stories with this style of writing. which really stinks. but, whatever. i still want to know what you think, okay?

* * *

_F__aster,_ I tell myself, _you have to run faster_!

Over and over again, I repeat the command in my mind. Telling myself to move quicker, to take longer strides, to do _something_ to get those horrid beasts away from me.

Beasts. That's all that I can call them. I don't know what other name to use for those creatures, because they aren't cats. They aren't dogs. They aren't anything that I've ever seen before. That _any cat_ has ever seen before.

So I call them beasts and I try to run from them.

I leap over a root that is sticking out the ground, pulling my legs up to my underbelly to make sure they don't snag. I land in a pile of dark sand, still wet from the recent rainfall. Near black dirt flies up and dapples my otherwise white pelt, staining my fur dark, and my paws skid beneath me.

I have to scramble to keep myself from falling into the thick goop. By the time I have steadied my aching legs beneath me, I can once more hear the pounding of paws behind me. Then heavy breathing and, now, it isn't my own harsh pants that fill my ears.

As I dig my hindpaws into the mud again, pushing off and trying to regain my speed as I race across the undergrowth, I can hear my mentor's voice in my mind.

_don't go out into the forest alone, Snowpaw. it isn't safe out there right now. not until we find the creature that killed Tigerstripe and Brackentwist. only go out with myself or a patrol._

I wish that I had listened to him. Wildstep is always right about these things. He's always so smart. And me? I'm not even able to get back to camp.

I went out to try and catch some prey for my starving kin.

I may not return, with or without it.

Something snarls behind me and I realize that I wasn't fast enough. Hot, rank breath reaches my nose. I take a deep breath and then fling myself foreward - just as two rows of sharp fang sink into my scruff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, so i'm actually really happy with this chapter. i think that i was able to get a very nice story across, one that isn't just a single scene. then again, i've never written in this style and it probably stinks. like that Letter From Home story i did a while ago. let me know if it's okay?

* * *

"Creekflower?"

_"Yes, Silverstar?"_

"How do you feel today? Poppystream told me that you've been feeling a little dizzy."

_"Oh, yes. I have. But...I'm sure that it's just stress, Silverstar. Nothing that you have to worry about."_

"Are you sure, Creekflower? Because I can send a patrol out to find you poppy seeds if you need it."

_"No! Don't be foolish, Silverstar! Are numbers are waning. You need to use those patrols for prey. Besides - I'm fine, remember? Just fine."_

"...You don't sound fine, Creekflower."

_"You're just being over-protective because my kits remind you of mother. You always were, over-protective I mean. A wonderful sister. Just like you're a wonderful leader."_

"Stop talking like that! It makes you sound like you're about to die! I thought you said you weren't sick?"

_"I'm not. I was just making a comment. Now shoo. My kits will be up soon."_

-x-x-x-

_"Good morning, Willowpaw."_

"Hi, Creekflower! How are you doing today?"

_"I'm fine. What's brought you to the nursury so early?"_

"Oh, Poppystream wanted me to check on Greyrain. She's worried about the kitting."

_"I think we're all worried about that. She's not strong enough to go through that pain again, I don't think."_

"...If she isn't strong enough, why would she do it? I've asked my mentor but...she never answers me."

_"She does it because she loves her Clan, Willowpaw. Greyrain is an old cat and with the troubles we've been facing lately, well, she isn't likely to live for much younger. She knows this, just like she knows we need more warriors."_

"So she's doing it because the Clan needs help?"

_"Yes. But she's also doing it so that her death has meaning. Always look past what you first see, Willowpaw. That will make you a grand medicine cat one day!"_

-x-x-x-

_"Brookheart! Hurry, we need to get the kits!"_

"I'm coming, Creekflower! Hurry Stormkit. Paws up, Thymekit."

_"Snowkit, I need you to look after your siblings, alright? Go with Brookheart to the back of the den. Make sure that you all stay there until a warrior comes and tells you it's alright."_

"Yes, come with me, kits. I'll keep you safe."

_"Behave, darlings. Mother loves you!"_

"Creekflower, wait! Where are you going? It's dangerous out there! The wolves will get you!"

_"I'm going to fight, Brookheart. There aren't enough warriors out there and they need me. Watch my kits, please, and make sure they stay safe."_

"Creekflower, no! Creekflower!"

-x-x-x-

"Among the fallen brave, we found Ripplefur, a young warrior. Troutsplash, our only elder. And Creekflower, a queen who fought for her kits and her Clan."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so, one of my first poems. tell me what you think?

* * *

Her name is Greyrain and she has lived a full life,  
One filled with joy and love and glee,  
One filled with sorrow and hate and strife.

As a warrior, she was strong and swift,  
She loved to jump from cliff to cliff,  
And never once did she slip.

During green-leaf her pelt would shine,  
Light grey and white,  
Blending in with the pine.

On one such trip, she fell in love.

His name was Iceclaw,  
Of ShadowClan,  
Their love was against StarClan's law.

They knew this, yes, but they didn't care,  
Every night they would meet,  
Every night they would share.

Nothing about their Clan's,  
Just simple life stories,  
As they made their plans.

Together forever,  
That is what they hoped,  
Parted again, never.

This dream was not to be, and soon they fell apart.

He found a mate in his own Clan,  
Leaving her alone,  
She never understood why he was no longer a fan.

Her kit is white like ice,  
With eyes big and round,  
Greyrain only hopes that her Clan-mates will be nice.

She loves her kit with all her might,  
Young, little Frostkit,  
Who just loves to fight.

Greyrain has never loved again,  
But when this little kit asks, "who is my dad?"  
She doesn't even know where to begin.


End file.
